worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Terokk
Terokk is the god of the arakkoa. Isfar says Terokk was the arakkoa's greatest hero who built Skettis with his bare claws, then one day disappeared, and may have been the god Rukhmar. Also, the quest Countdown to Doom refers to him as a powerful Skettis king of the arakkoa. Hazzik mentions that he is the most powerful arakkoa to ever exist. He has his "eyes" set at Veil Shienor and Veil Reskk, so he can watch over these colonies from Skettis and a Darkstone at Veil Skith. He has also done acts perceived as evil by a group of arakkoa renegades led by Kirrik the Awakened and his apprentice, Rilak the Redeemed, who see Terokk as a false prophet who will lead their people to their doom. These evil doings include raising the spirits of the defenders of Veil Rhaze (destroyed by the explosion that all but obliterated Auchindoun and created the Bone Wastes) as well as setting his minions to corrupt avian hatchlings at Veil Lithic, and coordinating with his forward sages at Veil Shalas, where they wage war against the Light. The heretical Talon King Ikiss claims he is Terokk returned. Terokk also has an avatar in the form of a gigantic kaliri, unleashed on Shattrath when all of his plans are thwarted by adventurers at the behest of the Skettis refugees of the Lower City. Quests Terokk's Rest, a massive summoning circle with an ancient skull pile in the center, is located at the center of Blackwind Lake in the heart of Skettis. In Patch 2.1, a questline was introduced that in the end requires the player to summon Terokk himself at this location and destroy him once and for all. The final quest is . Terokk's ancient enemies Terokk, be he god or mortal, is said to have had many enemies in the past. It is not certain if these enemies were groups led by the individuals (more likely as many were sacrificed to the dark powers worshipped by his talonpriests), or just the individuals, of the following races who were his enemies: an Arakkoa, a Colossus, a Warp Stalker, and a Wind Serpent. Their descendants are being held prisoner by Skettis talonpriests who are likely waiting to kill them at the right time since Terokk himself says, when defeated, "The stars are not yet aligned...my powers fail me!" due to being summoned prematurely. In the quest A Shabby Disguise, it is prophesied that their demise will be followed by Terokk's return. The prisoners' ancestors may have "defeated" Terokk which would explain his "disappearance". Apparently, when his enemies and any of their descendants are finally gone, he has the power to return. Defeating Terokk Terokk has the following abilities: *'Shadowbolt Volley': Does about 1.8k Shadow damage to everyone in his vicinity. A paladin's shadow resistance aura or a priest's shadow protection can help to counter this. *'Chosen One': One person on his aggro list is made the chosen one for about 10 seconds, increasing his size, damage and healing while everyone else's damage and healing is decreased. *'Immunity Shield': At 25% health he raises a shield that makes him 100% immune to all physical and magical attacks. To shatter the shield you have to drag him to the "blue smoke markers" where the Sha'tari Skyguard will drop bombs. When his shield is down he will go into a Frenzy, increasing his damage and the frequency of his shadowbolt volleys. Throw everything you got at him when his shield is down. After a few seconds he will raise his immunity shield again. Simply repeat until he is dead. The tank can already pull him towards another near marker while the shield is down, if present. It is rather tricky to lure him into the upcoming fire and not get the dot as well, so don't waste your time running around the marker, just go through. *'Frenzy': Increases the casters attack speed by 50% and the physical damage it deals by 100% for 10 min. The Relics of Terokk Terokk was once revered by the arakkoa people, but one day mysteriously vanished, leaving his three artifacts behind: His spear, his mask and his writings. All were taken by the renegades of the Sethekk, led by the Talon King Ikiss. All three drop as quest items, but only one can be chosen as a quest reward. * : Terokk's spear. The stats of this weapon make it an ideal weapon for hunters. The spear is held by Talon King Ikiss. * : The mask of Terokk provides increased attack power and dodge rating, ideal for rogues and feral druids. The mask is held by Darkweaver Syth. * : Terokk's book is a powerful tome that increases spell damage and healing. It is located in some kind of ritual circle in the room before Talon King Ikiss. Quotes Summoned: * Makes a player the Chosen One: * Uses Immunity Shield: * Drops * * * * * * * * Time-Lost Figurine A must-have drop from this mob is called the Time-Lost Figurine, used to turn their character temporarily into a Arakkoa. While in this form going into combat does not change the player back, making this a fun and near must-have for many players. The difficulty, length, and rareness of obtaining the item however make it so players with it are scarce. Image:Time-Lost Figurine.jpg|A player in Armored Arakkoa form. Image:Time-Lost Figurine3.jpg|A player in Magi Arakkoa form. Image:Time-Lost Figurine2.jpg|A player in a normal, purple Arakkoa form. External links es:Terokk Kategooria:Arakkoa Kategooria:Demigods Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Bosses